Order from Mischief
by Kaitaru Stark-Laufeyson
Summary: It's the usual. On board the Helicarrier, things seem hectic when there's someone going around pranking everyone. The Avengers seem to be the prime suspects, but...isn't Loki in the cage? LOKI'D. (Now complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Order from Mischief.**

_Summary: It's the usual. On board the Helicarrier, things seem hectic when there's someone going around pranking everyone. The Avengers seem to be the prime suspects, but...isn't Loki in the cage?_

* * *

On board the helicarrier, Fury had just given the order to 'turn invisible'.

Again. For the fourteenth time.

"CAN WE PLEASE FIND WHO EVER THE HELL KEEPS DISABLING THE INVISIBILITY PANELS?" He roared, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed in exasperation. "I've seriously had it with these pranks. First someone trades all the caffeinated drinks for decaf versions,then they decide to put glue on the main stairs so that we have to literally cut people from the stairs...oh, and do NOT get me started on when they put green food colouring in the water systems. Natasha and Thor have been on my case about that one and they just will NOT let it go." He ranted.

"Sir, try and keep you mind off of it. Agent Coulson's been trying to keep everyone away from Loki, so you might want to look into that instead." Agent Maria Hill said comfortingly as she clapped him on the shoulder from where she was stood beside him.

Fury glared at her through his one good eye, but she refused to flinch. Having been working with the Avengers had made her pretty much immune to it, especially when Hawkeye decided to give them all the death glares. "If you think that's going to distract me from-"

"Sir." Someone called out nervously from where they were sitting at one of the high-tech computers, cutting him off. "Uhh...Someone's managed to breach the invisibility panels..uhh...again."

Seconds later, Fury let out a fairly controlled, yet shuddering breath. "Ok. Fine I'm going to check on Loki. Clear this up, and I want the culprit sent to the Avengers. _They_can have some fun with torturing them. Understood? Go find this...trickster." He growled, turning on his heel and storming out of the head of the aircraft and into the main corridors that created a maze throughout it, vaguely hearing the reply of 'Sir' as he went.

* * *

Agent Hill speed-walked down the corridors until she came to the kitchen, intending to make herself a quick cup of coffee before going to interrogate people. Opening the door wide, she ignored the stares of other agents as she brushed past them, instead joining Thor at the coffee maker.

"Why hello there Maria." Thor greeted her, a pleased smile donning his lips.

She gave him a tight lipped smile in return, making him frown in concern.

"What is wrong? You seem upset by something." Thor pressed, handing her two sugar cubes whilst she waited for her coffee to finish pouring into the cup.

Maria grunted and accepted the sugar. "Fury's sent me on an imp hunt." She grouched. Catching Thor's confused look, she remembered that he probably didn't know what an imp was. "An imp is a little...fantasy creature that goes around and causes trouble. Anyway, it was a figure of speech. Basically I've been told to track down the trickster that's been causing havoc on board the ship." She explained.

Picking up her coffee, she slipped the two sugars in and took a sip. Thor nudged her arm and motioned for her to follow him. She did so, tailing him to one of tables that was seperated from the rest of the agents, a table that only held two other people.

Hawkeye dipped his head in greeting, whereas Natasha smiled welcomingly as Thor and Agent Hill joined them, sitting down comfortably. "Nice to see another girl on the team. I seem to always get stuck with the guys." She laughed, her red curls bouncing around her shoulders slightly.

"No," Clint disagreed, "the guys always get stuck with you."

A snort from Thor's direction made Natasha grimace and kick Clint under the table. "Shut up. You love me really." She said.

"Lucky for you." Clint returned as he massaged his shin.

Agent Hill smiled for a second before turning to Natasha. "Hey, you guys wouldn't know who's doing all of this...trickster work would you? It's really gone and pissed Fury off, and he wants me to find whoever's doing it." She said quickly, feeling uneasy about accusing three out of six Avengers all at once.

"Nay." Thor said simply, taking another slurp of his coffee .

Romanov shook her head. "Seriously? Does it look like Clint has the motivation to pull pranks on people. No, he derives all of his entertainment from me. In every way possible." She sighed.

"I didn't know you liked my teasing that much Natasha." Clint grinned.

"Shut up." She retorted, turning her attention back to the nervous agent. "In short, it isn't any of us...And so that you don't go and waste your time on loads of other SHIELD agents, it's none of them. Hawkeye and Banner have them all as scared as hell. They think that the two of them are watching them all."

"We are." Hawkeye said straight faced. Natasha rolled her eyes and slapped his upper arm playfully. Maria gave a mental sigh of relief. Thank god...it crossed out so many of the previous possibilities. "You wanna take this outside?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thor sniggered at the two of them. "You humans are so petty."

"Well this petty human has to go and track down some annoying little pest. Catch you guys later." Maria said with a small smile as she drank the remains of her coffee and stood up, leaving the three Avengers to stare after her.

Romanov turned to Barton and gave him a withering look. He looked momentarily startled at the look and spread his arms in the 'what' gesture. "What? What did I do?" He asked.

"You know who it is. You see everything from that bloody nest of yours." Natasha replied.

"Oh? Who is it?" Thor asked, the conversation taking an interesting turn.

Clint gave them both an incredulous look. "Really now. Can't you guess?" He said shortly, flashing them a mischevious grin. Thor chuckled into his coffee as it registered.

* * *

Bruce Banner looked over to see Tony Stark sitting cross legged and fairly comfortably on the top of one of the work surfaces of the lab, the thin glass screen in front of him clearly showing that he was doing something he shouldn't be.

He smirked. "Stark..." He called out warningly.

Stark refused to take his eyes off the screen and merely flapped a hand at him half heartedly. "Hold on a sec doc, I've nearly done it...aaaand-" He turned around. "Ok, hit me." He said.

"I will if you keep messing around with SHIELD's hi-tech defence systems." Banner warned. "Besides, sooner or later they're gonna see that it's you pulling all these pranks. Then Fury'll have your guts for garters."

Stark shrugged uncaringly. Then he paused and eyed Banner suspiciously. "Wait a second...how come you haven't turned me in yet then?"

"It's kind of amusing." Banner admitted, trying to re-focus on the task at hand as Stark turned back to his screen, frowning at it as he noticed that the invisibility panels had been reactivated even quicker than last time.

As he started to crack the new code that they'd installed, he noticed a familiar SHIELD agent that was starting to make her way into the lab. Before he could be caught, Stark ran his hand down the screen so that everything faded into small tabs at the bottom of the screen and jumped off of the worktop, flashing Agent Hill a dazzling smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Maria-" He started warmly.

"I'd prefer it if you call me Agent Hill, Stark." She said as she came into the middle of the room, her arms folded behind her back importantly.

Stark momentarily raised his eyebrows before letting them drop. "Ok, suit yourself. But what does a lovely agent like yourself want with a couple of genius scientists like me. I mean, us." He quickly corrected himself, hearing Banner snort quietly.

"I'll tell you straight. Someone keep playing pranks on everyone. We're trying to find out who it is by direct orders from Fury." She said bluntly, touching her hair to make sure that it was tightly secured in place.

"Well, surely you wouldn't suspect us." Stark said confidently. At her silence, he feigned hurt and shock. "I feel insulted Agent Hill..." He said in a broken voice.

"You'll get over it. Now seriously, have you been pulling pranks on everyone. Either of you?" She asked, trying not to get annoyed with Tony. As much as she wanted to hit him, he was still one of the Avengers. Not to mention, that prankster or not, he would get back at her anyway.

Stark looked momentarily at a loss, but then his cocky self took over once more, meandering over to Banner and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Oh no, we've been in here the whole time. We're...science bro's. You get me?" He said, staring straight at Agent Hill.

She nodded. "I get you." She said slowly. It was true that neither of them had really left the room. Well, not that she'd seen. She knew Banner probably wasn't the trickster type, but Stark on the other hand, he was a little more tricky to figure out. But then again, if he said he was innocent...

An awkward silence fell between the three of them, lasting for about a minute before Banner coughed to clear his throat. "Well...I'm, uh...gonna carry on with the research. So..."

Hill, grateful for the save, nodded with relief. "So...Oh, yeah. I best get going then. Don't want to meddle with your...science." She smiled, turning and walking out the door in somewhat of a hurry.

"I think she's scared of me a little." Banner said after a second or two, making sure she had definately gone.

"Nah, it's cause Mr. Oh-so-sexy is over here." Stark disagreed cockily, making Banner roll his eyes and pick up a pen as Stark brought all of his previously hidden tabs up again.

As Stark started tapping away at his screen once more, he felt the pen whack into the back of his head, making him yelp and raise a hand to the spot to massage it. He glared at Banner for a second and threw the pen back, watching as Banner neatly caught it without even looking.

"What was that for?" Tony demanded indignantly.

"Don't worry." Banner said, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tried to concentrate.

Tony snorted. "Pea brain." He said, making no attempt to lower his voice. "Pea, because it's green. Like you."

This time he ducked as the pen flew at him.

* * *

Agent Hill paused outside the door and figeted. The one Avenger that she _really _didn't want to question was on the otherside of the door. The more controlling side of her mind took over. '_Oh for god's sake Maria. You're a fully qualified agent, all your asking is one question and you only need a quick yes or no answer. Get the hell in there._' It reprimanded her harshly. Wincing at the thought, she sighed and put her hand on the handle and opened the door.

"Captain Rogers." She called, looking around the blue neon lit room, finding him laying back on his bed with his back pressed up against the headboard. At hearing his name being called, he closed the newspaper he had been reading and fixed her with a stare that made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Have you heard of knocking? Or did that also die out whilst I was away?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gulped and cleared her throat quietly. "Sorry..." She said, looking down at the floor in front of her.

"Apology accepted, now what's wrong?" He said with a smile, immediately easing some of the tension that had been in the room not seconds before.

Agent Hill cleared her throat again a little more loudly. "Erm..It seems that on board the ship, someone has been finding it amusing to play pranks on everyone. I'm sorry to have to ask this, but is it you?" She said, summoning her bravery as she said the last part.

The smile that appeared on Steve's face was not what she had been expecting. "Agent Hill." He addressed her. "Don't you think, that you're going about this wrong?" He asked her. She frowned and looked away and back to him. Was it a trick question? Seeing that she was a little confused, he expanded on his answer. "I mean, that if you want to find someone who you want to catch, isn't it slightly ignorant if you ask them directly 'is it you?'."

"Uh...Why?" She asked, wary of the answer.

He put his feet on the floor and leaned his elbows on his legs, his powerful torso leaning forwards over the edge of the bed as he looked at her intently. "Because people lie." He said simply. Maria processed the information and chewed the inside of her bottom lip with a slight nod. "However, I can assure you that it is not me. I do not have the patience for such things, neither do I enjoy them. I believe that some people find them hurtful."

She smiled, grateful that he was honest with her. "So now what should I do? I've already asked everyone else..." She said, mentally kicking herself.

Steve thought for a second. "Well...I can help you with it logically." He offered, continuing as she nodded in acceptance. "Ok. Seeing as all of the other SHIELD agents would be scared stiff, we can rule them all out almost immediately. So now we can narrow it down to the Avengers, plus Fury, Agent Coulson and yourself." He said.

"Hey! I'm not the one doing it! Fury got pissed off with it and went to see Agent Coulson about Loki, so he sent me on a goose cha-" She protested explosively. She stopped when he held up a hand to silence her, a smile on his face.

"Well then. That means that we can rule out Fury, Agent Coulson and luckily, you." He said with a chuckle. Maria realised that he had done that purposely and mentally cursed herself for being so edgy.

She sighed in irritation. "Ok. So that leaves us with the Avengers. We can rule you out, because you just promised me that it isn't you." She said, folding her arms over her chest as she took a slightly defensive stance.

The Captain held up his hand as though asking for a high-five. "Ok. Now we get down to the logic part. Who do we think, wouldn't go around pranking people."

"Everyone but...Stark." She said immediately, trailing off as she said the Avenger's name. Rogers raised an eyebrow in amusement at her. She looked confused for a second. "But I've already asked him. He said it wasn't him."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Riiiight...And since when has Stark ever told the truth with that sort of thing?" He asked, glancing up at her over the top of his newspaper.

She froze, anger seeping across her facial expression. "I'm gonna kill him." She said shortly, turning away.

"No wait." Steve said as he stood up, folding the news paper and tucking it under his arm. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Banner pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He held up on hand for silence, making Natasha, Fury, Thor and Clint all stop talking. "Look...I get that this is annoying-"

"Annoying? He's being a pain in the ass!" Natasha interrupted angrily. The water that was slowly running in rivulets through her hair, down her face and the length of her body should have been evapourating. The anger that she was emitting felt like radiation to those around her.

She wasn't the only one. Barton was still wiping reminants of cream off of his face and onto a paper towel, whereas Thor's hair had been dyed blue. It was better than green, but he still lived up to his reputation of the 'God of Thunder' with his thunderous expression.

She pursed her lips tightly when Banner looked at her pointedly. "But he's not here at the moment. He went to take a breath of fresh air. Come back later, or go and find him. Ok?" He said in a reasonable tone.

The doors opened and Steve Rogers and Agent Maria Hill walked in, both wearing grim expressions. Steve took a long calculating look at the group gathered before them and raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing we're all here for the same reason." He said.

"When he gets back, I'm going to kill him." Barton said calmly, Thor humming in agreement beside him.

Rogers shook his head. "No, let's not. I'm sure we can think of some other fitting punishment."

Thor snorted. "Like what? He'll just try to get out of it with that smooth tongue of his. I say we teach him a lesson." He growled.

"He'll relish the idea of a fight, Thor. Surely we can find something that he'll hate. I don't know...Chores?" Steve suggested, folding his arms over his chest.

They all looked at him pointedly. "On an Helicarrier?" Fury questioned sarcastically.

Steve grimaced. "Well, you know what I mean."

The door opened again, this time revealing a panic stricken Agent Phil Coulson who closed the door and walked over to join them. Upon seeing the Captain standing with the rest of the Avengers, he gulped nervously. Fury looked up and stared at his most trusted Agent with his one eye. "Agent Coulson. What news?" He asked.

The agent's tongue ran over his now dry lips. "This is going to sound crazy...and I swear to god, I am so sorry Captain Rogers..." He started. Steve frowned. What the hell did it have to do with him? Coulson continued, eyeing the Captain warily. "But it seems another prank has occured in the Captain's living quarters. He's...covered everything...in...jello." Coulson finished lamely.

All eyes turned to the Captain, who stood completely still, his face impassive.

Until the door opened for the third time, the person's face holding the expression of bemusement. "Did I miss another meeting?"

"Stark." Natasha snarled, watching as the man paused in the door way, the door still open.

Steve slowly turned his head to the side to look at Stark, who looked as though he was trying not to look guilty. "I know just what to do with you." He growled, striding over to him.

The Avengers watched in bafflement as Steve grabbed Tony by the ear tightly and dragged him out of the lab and into the corridor, his face set in grim determination as he set off at a ridculously fast pace towards the lower decks of the aircraft, ignoring Tony's protests and avoiding any punches or kicks that were aimed at him.

There was a stunned silence once they'd left, everyone just looking at each other as if to say 'What the hell just happened?'. Seconds later saw them all running after the two of them, following the sound of Tony's yelling as he tried to free himself.

By the time they realised where the Captain was heading, it was too late. They arrived on the scene just in time to see the Captain pushing Stark into a glass section that was like a mini hallway that seperated the main floor from what lay beyond.

Loki's cage.

Of which the god of mischief was sat in at that very moment, watching the event unfold with interest, as it was probably the most he'd seen in the past week.

"So you think putting me in a cage will solve everything just because I played a few pranks? I'm a part of the Avengers, you need me to help kick the butts of the weak little bitches that think they can take over the Earth!" Stark shouted, stopping as he remembered that Loki was sitting in the cage he was about to be put into. "No offence." He said, turning to direct it towards the younger Asgardian.

Loki shrugged indifferently, seemingly amused by the turn of events. "None taken." He replied smoothly.

The Captain gave him a withering look. "Stop being such a crybaby." He said cuttingly.

Tony scowled and ground his jaw for a second, lashing out in an attempt to punch Steve, feeling slightly annoyed with the guy. Steve merely turned around and caugh Tony's fist twisting it round and up behind Stark's back. "So what are you without the suit?" He growled.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, bitch." Stark ground out in irritation.

Rogers rolled his eyes and released Stark's arm, taking the newspaper out from under his arm and hitting Tony's ass with it hard so that he more...fell...into the cage rather than stepped, the door closing behind him.

Stark rolled onto his back with a curse and let his head fall back onto the floor with a thud, his hands behind his ass protectively. "Fine. Be that way you, circus monkeyed...spangly outfit wearing...ice age...relic." He insulted under his breath.

Thor darted forwards and grabbed Steve as he turned around with a face like thunder, brandishing the newspaper menacingly. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, SUIT-BOY." Steve yelled, thrashing wildly and hitting Thor with the newspaper uselessly.

As the newspaper was raised again, an arrow sliced through the air and ripped it out of Steve's hands, pinning it to the wall. Everyone turned to see Clint staring at them impassively, Natasha standing beside him with her arms folded over her chest and glancing at Barton out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about the Captain guys. The heat's getting to him." Stark's voice floated through the thick glass cage. "Perhaps you should get some ICE for him."

"God damn it give me back the newspaper and let me in there. I'll tan his hide." Steve said through gritted teeth as one of his thrashing shoulders nearly hit Thor in the face.

Stark raised an eyebrow and stopped massaging his bruised ass, instead locking his hands comfortably up behind his head. "I already have an ok tan all over thank you very much. Perhaps your just jealous. The ice just made you kind of...pale."

Thor grunted with effort as he managed to drag the Captain out, leaving Hawkeye, Black Widow and Banner together with the two in the cage. Clint and Natasha shared a look before she nodded, smiling at Banner as they left too. Banner removed his glasses and put them in his pocket.

He sighed. "You know Stark, you do kind of take it a little too far sometimes." He said, his voice taking on a lecturing tone that made Tony pull a sulky face that made Loki smirk slightly from where he was sitting watching.

"Then he shouldn't have touched my ass with that damn newspaper. That hurt I tell you." Stark grouched.

"I did warn you." Banner said. "At this rate, you'll probably be in here for a week. That's if the Captain decides that you've earnt it."

Tony glared at Bruce. "God damn it Banner, cut the lecture and just let me the hell out of here."

The scientist chuckled quietly. "I don't think so. I agree with the others at the moment, you need to stop being a pain in the ass, Stark. Until then, have fun in detention." He said, turning and leaving.

"Banner." Stark called. "Banner." He said again, raising his voice. "BANNER. God damn it." He yelled, giving up and falling limp on the floor. "Great. Now I'm stuck with you." Stark snorted, glancing up at Loki, who hadn't moved from where he was sitting.

Loki stared the billionare, playboy, philanthropist...looking down at him with a huge mischevious grin on his face.

"Welcome to hell." Loki said with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later, and Stark had refused to say a word to Loki. So naturally the god of mischief kept talking to him, even answering himself as though Stark had replied. After two hours of it Stark finally snapped.

"Look, I don't like you. So shut up and take the hint." Stark growled.

Loki grinned, having finally got a response, which had been his aim in the first place. "My, My...Haven't we got a temper...Annoyed that your so called 'friends' abandoned you just for doing something you like doing? Well everyone likes a bit of fun."

"You can stop with those poisonous words of you. Silvertongue." Stark snapped, rolling over on the floor so that he wasn't directly looking at Loki.

"Why...You know it's true. They never really liked you. The self-absorbed guy who isn't a _team player._Hasn't that...Captain always been trying to stab you in the back ever since you got here? I bet they'd all love to just-"

Loki never finished his sentance. Stark scrambled up frighteningly quickly and launched himself at Loki, grabbing his neck in a tight death grip and pushing him back up against the glass. Loki tried to smile, but the hand gripped his neck even tighter in response, forcing him to preserve what little oxygen he'd managed to trap in his mouth.

It left him no option. He let his hands fall away from Stark's wrist, stopping his attempt to try and prise Stark's hand away from his neck. Instead he delivered a swift uppercut to Stark's stomach, making him double over, before kicking his shoulder so that he went stumbling back and fell over.

Loki gasped, gulping down the fresh air. Then he turned his murderous gaze on Stark who had had the wind knocked out of him. They both glared at each other and stood, drawing themselves up as they turned to face each other.

Running at Loki, Stark went to punch at his face but his fist wen sailing through Loki's face. He stumbled through his enemy in suprise and turned once having regained his footing, only for Loki to deliver a roundhouse kick to his side. Instead of letting his hands go to his side like his instincts told him to, he grabbed Loki's leg and pulled, making the god go flying backwards as the leg that he had been using to support him crumpled beneath him.

Releasing Loki's leg, Stark leaned down and grabbed Loki by his collar and pulled him upright. With a sudden jerk, he headbutted him. Hard. They both looked dazed for a second, but Stark hadn't let go of Loki's collar. As Loki teetered forwards again in dizziness, Stark brought his arm back before snapping it forwards.

It connected with Loki's left cheek and he flew across the cage, tripping and doing what looked like a fast backwards head-over-heels motion as he rolled over and clutched his cheek, groaning as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Looking up as a shadow fell across him, he saw Stark standing above him with his fist raised. Loki flinched and turned away as he anticipated the blow. But it never fell. Instead, he turned back to see Stark extending a hand to him with a sigh.

"What trickery is this?" Loki asked reservedly.

"There isn't. No trickey. I just thought that you needed an ass kicking. Besides, we fight any more and we might crack that god damned glass. Then we're both dead." Stark said, contemplating the options as his head bobbed from side to side as he weighed them up.

Loki took the extended hand and Stark helped him up. They stood there rather awkwardly, breathing heavily. "So." Stark cleared his throat, making Loki look at him. "Y'like pranking people?"

"Pranking people wasn't much fun on Asgard. The only person I culd really prank was Thor, because when we were younger, he was a little bit thick. Well not thick, but hard headed. All I had to do was tell him _not_to do something and he'd walk straight into it." Loki smirked, his expression suddenly becoming rather wistful. "But I haven't done that in a long time." He said quietly.

Loki then turned to Stark, who was sat comfortably beside him. "But you." He said with an evil glint in his eye. "I've heard that you've been doing a lot of it lately. I'm impressed that you can crack the invisibility codes so quickly. Ten times in five minutes. Genius." Loki said, actually sounding like he appreciated the work.

The grin on Stark's face was unmistakable. "Yeah well. Wasn't too hard, and as you say, I am a genius." He chuckled. "Pranking is my sort of...thing. Y'know, when I'm not building my Stark Tower or making adjustments to my suit or saving the world. It's great to sit back and laugh as you watch your genius unfold."

"Indeed." Loki agreed. "Imagine what you and I together could think up. Just here, on board this aircraft. We could cause the Avengers hell without killing them. So much more fun, don't you agree?"

"Well yeah. But, I didn't want to kill them in the first place because they're my friends." Stark said. "But your plan has got one small, teensy, tiny, miniscule flaw in it."

Loki glanced at him.

"We're in a cage, mischief boy. What the hell can we do from in here?" Stark asked sarcastically.

"Let's see...I am able to project an image of myself anywhere..." Loki said nonchalently.

Stark grinned and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**_I just want to see what people think before I post the other half (which I promise is going to be quite a laugh). =)_**

So PLEASE review, just so that I know whether or not to post the next chapter of which I'm about a third of the way through...

Thanks! ^_^

Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake XxxXxxX

_  
To define true madness, what else is there to be, but nothing else but mad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Order from Mischief. **

_**Here's the second half of this one-shot! =3**_

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! As soon as I saw my inbox, I did a MAJOR fangirl scream...O_o XD So thank you to;_**

**_Grinning-Loki-Locked, TheGoldenTrioLivesOn, Royal Elephant, Riddle-Girl-Lost, Pyromanic Teabag, icis182, chatnoir1, Unicornkatt, FawkesCrysis, Jay Rosie, and (the awesome Hufflepuff) Heavensboy. _**

**_You guys, LITERALLY made my day. I felt as happy as the Hulk being told to 'Hulk...Smash'. ='3_**

**_Now, GO READ! =D_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fury was taking a breath of fresh air as they flew low, and invisible, over the sea. Agent Coulson had suggested that taking a relaxing stroll over the main flight deck would ease his muscles a little and that the sea air was supposed to be healthy for the body.

Having taken this advice, Fury realised that his most trusted agent was right once again. He was under pressure all the time, but it was at times like this when he was able to stand back and get a good look at all of his achievements. To just relax and enjoy himself a little. For instance, even Loki was waving at him from the far side of the de-

Wait.

What?

Fury did a quick double take, but sure enough, Loki was standing on the otherside of the deck with a huge insane grin on his face. Waving at him. Nick blinked with his one eye a few times, but the image never blurred.

In a panic he turned his microphone on. "Does anyone copy? Loki is loose. I repeat, Loki is loose. Get a team out here on deck, I will need help restraining him." Having said that, he ignored the panicked voices that replied to him and ran at Loki, drawing his fist back as he prepared to strike the god down.

Instead, his fist passed through Loki's face and the image flickered and disappeared so that Fury fell straight to the floor. As he made impact, he groaned as he realised that he'd landed in oil. Upon realising it, he slowly began to slide towards one of the propellers on the side of the helicraft. Struggling as much as he could, he tried to free himself, but to no avail.

As he came to the edge of the propeller, he braced himself and shut his eye. Only for two firm hands to grab the back of his collar and back, bodily lifting him out of the sticky black oil and onto safe ground. "Someone get out on deck. With mop and a bucket." Natasha said into her microphone as Thor and Hawkeye set Fury down on his feet. "False alarm, Loki used one of his projections just to mess with Fury's head. Show's over."

Hawkeye snorted slightly. "You look like an octopus just-"

"Yeah I know." Fury said irritably, pressing his hand to Clint's forehead and leaving a black oil mark on the expert archer's forehead, turning and heading back inside with an angry huff, muttering something about going to take a shower.

Thor laughed openly at his comrade, to which Hawkeye told him to shut up before he put an arrow up his ass.

Naturally, Thor just laughed even harder.

* * *

Loki and Stark were sat in the cage, laughing hysterically as the plan unfolded beautifully for them. "Oh my god, I should have played some pranks on Fury like that." Stark said, wishing he could have thought of something like that. But...maybe not ones that were life threatening. Suddenly he pouted. "Damn it, I can't do anything stuck inside here. This cage limits my ideas..." He grumbled smooshing his cheek on his fist.

"Well then..." Loki said cautiously. "We'll just have to get _out _of the cage I suppose..." He hinted, a grin starting to spread up over his face.

Stark glanced at him. "How can I trust you?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" Loki asked in suprise.

"How do I know, that you won't try and kill us all and try to continue with your evil...world domination plan as soon as you step foot out of this cage?"

"Our love for playing tricks on other people. Besides, I would much rather pull pranks for the rest of my life rather than try to take over the world. You can ask my brother. I tell you what...I here and now swear on my life, to not take over the earth." Loki said honestly, extending his arm out to Stark.

"Sounds good to me." He nodded with a shrug, taking Loki's proffered hand and shaking it.

Loki grinned in excitement. "Let's get this show on the road then." He said, creating a mirage of himself on the other side of the cage. Seconds later, the mirage started walking out of the caged section below decks and started to head towards the section where he knew that Stark's metal Iron Man suit was kept.

From up ahead in one of the corridors, he saw movement that was fast approaching. Ducking down behind a stack of metal crates that lined the side of the wall, he waited until the squadron of armed agents had passed before standing up once more, swiftly making his way unnoticed down another few corridors before entering the room to where Stark kept the suit.

As soon as he entered the room, the large metal door at the other end slid open with a hiss of air, revealing the suit as it switched itself on. Loki smirked. "Go down to the detention area and unlock the cage. Make sure you are not seen." He ordered the suit, who stepped forwards and stared at him lifelessly for a second.

Silence filled the room, which was then broken by the suit hovering so that it made less noise as it quickly zoomed out of the room and into the corridor. Loki raised an impressed eyebrow before flickering into nothingness.

Back in the cage, Stark was listening intently with a frown on his face. "I swear..." He started to say, trailing off.

"What?" Loki asked innocently.

"I swear I can hear my Iron Man suit." Stark muttered.

"That's because you can." Loki said in amusement, both of them looking up to see the red and gold metal suit come hovering into the detention area. Stark's eyes widened in amazement and watched as it hovered over to the control panel and began to type in the code that would unlock the cage.

As the door to the cage slid open, the two captives stood up and smirked at one another. "After you. You amazing, genius god." Stark praised, gesturing for Loki to leave first, to which Loki stepped forwards and out, his clothes billowing around him slightly.

"I need food." Loki said suddenly as Stark raced out after him. Stark stopped as he reached his suit, holding his stomach as it growled in agreement.

"True, I think I've still got that mini fridge back in my quarters. But first, there's more important matters at hand." Stark said, racing next door into a control room.

Loki followed, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might this be?" He asked.

"We need to delete the footage of us escaping." Stark replied, focusing on the screen in front him as he did exactly that.

"Seems like you're familiar with doing that." Loki commented.

Stark slowly turned to look at him, pressing his index finger to his lips before slowly turning back around and finishing the job. Just to make sure, he even put a fake still image of himself laying on the floor of the cage and Loki sitting upright against the glass. Standing upright, he allowed the suit to engulf him, but keeping his face free so that he could still talk somewhat quietly.

"Hang on." He said, grabbing the god around the waist and flying out of the door with him. Taking the safest route to his room, he breathed a sigh of relief as they met no one on their journey. Arriving outside the door, he let go of Loki who opened the door for him and led them inside.

Stark followed him in and allowed a special case in the corner of the room to take his suit off of him. Once done, he pulled out two beers from a mini fridge and turned back to see Loki sitting on his bed, watching him intently with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Alright then. Who's our first victim?"

* * *

Hawkeye was laying down in his nest amongst the weaponry crates below decks. His bow was laid safely beside him, locked in one of the crates for safekeeping. He felt a little bad for having locked Stark in with that damn pyschotic Asgardian god, but as Natasha had kept telling him, the idiot deserved it.

As he rolled over onto his side, he closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. Perhaps if he fell asleep then he'd stop thinking about it altogether. That and he'd be well rested for when Fury next called them out for their dangerous 'saving the world' mission.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but saving the world could be such a pain in the neck sometimes.

Suddenly a sweet scent wafted over him, making him breathe it in deeply, almost hungrily as he tried to place the scent. It was almost impossible to place. But whatever it was, it made him feel so...tired...and...

Stark and Loki smirked at each other as they watched Clint finally fall into a light sleep.

Darting forwards they set to work. It only took seconds, but as they stepped away, Stark pulled out a camera and snapped a couple of pictures from different angles. Loki blinked a few times as the light flashed twice with a snap.

"What is that mortal device?" He queried, eyeing the camera suspiciously.

Tony rolled his eyes and pressed a button on it, bringing up the two pictures that he had just taken. "It's called a camera. You press that button on top there, and it allows you to take a picture, or...still image of whatever you aim it at. You can even take videos, which is basically like one of the surveillance camera's that used to watch us whilst we were in that cage. Like the footage of us escaping? Like that." He explained roughly.

Loki nodded to show that he'd understood. "I see...So who's next then?"

* * *

Natasha woke up from her lengthy sleep and glanced at the clock which blinked 08:39 AM at her. She groaned as she realised that she would probably be late for training with Barton, but at that moment, she wasn't totally sure that she cared.

She was just lucky that Barton hadn't come to find her and drag her out of bed. She was rather proud of her _only_ pair of girly pyjamas, purple top and bottoms lined with small pink polka dots. If Barton saw them he'd probably die laughing. She banished the thougt from her head, as she could hear his laughter already.

Yawning wide, she attempted to sit up in bed. Only to find that she couldn't.

She couldn't even move her arms. There was a retraint there, holding her down. The only thing that she could actually move was her head and neck, and even that wasn't much.

Natasha thrashed around for a while, finally managing to kick off her blood red quilt to reveal the long, strong velcro that had been wrapped all around the bed, pinning her securely to it. Groaning in agitation, she strained against her bonds and cried out in pain as they cut into her skin.

She threw her head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling in defeat. Then she noticed that someone had penned a small message on the ceiling, frowning she narrowed her eyes as she read it. _'Careful you don't show too much emotion when trying to free yourself, Romanov. Ginger's aren't supposed to have souls, remember?'_

Black Widow's angry female scream echoed down at least five nearby hallways.

If not more.

* * *

Thor nodded to Fury as he recieved his new mission and headed over to Doctor Banner's labto retrieve his Hammer. Just the thought of having the Hammer back in his hand filled him with glee. He would have said that he did not enjoy fighting, but he knew it would be an untruth. He had courted war in his younger days and was unafraid to admit it.

He was learned now. He understood the values of life and how to preserve it. To such an extent that he now ruled one kingdom, and was a protector of another.

Pushing open the door to the lab, he was greeted by the smell of chemicals, ones that made his eyes water slightly as he detected the smell of...what had Banner called that weird substance again? Oh, Sulpher.

The only thing he could really remember about chemicals were that Banner had nearly had a horrified fit when he walked in to find Thor about to drink out of one of the tubes.

And that was how Thor learnt not to eat or drink anything in the lab.

Although, as Thor now looked around the lab he noticed something. Or rather, the absence of something. Specifically, the absence of what he'd originally come in here for. As he walked over to the stand that usually held his Hammer, he saw that there was a small, human, toy hammer in it's place. Beside the stand, was a small yellow plastic toybix kit that was obviously aimed at children, hence the picture of 'Bob the Builder' on it.

However, I guess it was a picture of Thor's head on it instead of Bob's.

"BANNER. WHERE IS MY HAMMER?" He roared. "Where. Is. Mjölner?"

"In here." Came the tired reply from Banner's ensuite bedroom.

Suspiciously, he walked through into the bedroom to see Bruce sitting in his chair, but in the position where'd obviously fallen asleep on his desk whilst looking through his files. The only difference was, someone had taken the hammer and laid it on his back so that he was unable to get up.

"I was hoping you'd come sooner or later." He said in amusement.

Thor stared at him in bewilderment. "Who did this?" He asked.

"No idea." Bruce muttered. "Now do me a favour and get...Meow Meow off of me." He said, struggling to pronounce the hammer's name.

The Norse god blinked a couple of times before getting to it. "Uh...of course." He laughed shortly as he lifted the hammer off of his friend's back.

* * *

Agent Coulson had never felt more embarressed as he stood in the training room with a handful of other agents, including Agent Hill. He could feel his cheeks colouring as Maria lowered her training gun and stared at him.

The little flag that hung from the end of his toy gun was unmistakable. Reading 'Bang', it looked like something that had just been pulled out of one of those cartoon movies.

"Who swapped my gun for a toy one?" He asked quietly, his voice dripping venom.

* * *

Steve walked into his room and headed to the bathroom, leaving his shield and Captain America outfit on his bed.

He liked showers. They were all hot and steamy...and steamy...and...hot. But he often felt that they not only cleansed his body, but the bad memories of the day. Or if they were good memories, they gave you the time to relax and refresh the memories.

Not only that, but he loved the feeling of getting into fresh clothes afterwards. They really did just feel...fresh. It was the one thing about his past that had still kind of stayed the same.

Showers.

After stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a fluffy white towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist, padding back into his room. He stopped in his tracks and blinked, staring at what was now laid on his bed.

A toy horse head on a pole with reigns, a wooden sword and shield. Of which the shield had been painted with the flag of the United Kingdom with a little post-it note on it, which said in block capital letters. '_Captain America? I thought it was Queen of Britain.'_

The three offending objects were thrown out of the room seconds later, nearly hitting a passing agent in the process.

* * *

Clint Barton woke up.

His view was all hazy, and the last thing he could remember was smelling some weird smell and then falling asleep in his nest. Which thankfully, he was still in.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep out of them and then turned to unlock his bow.

Then he froze. Just laying beside his ass was something he'd never have expected to see.

An egg.

Next to it was a small envelope, adressed to him. Shakily he picked it up and opened it, drawing out the little slip of paper which had a few lines on it, printed in block capitals so that he couldn't recognize the handwriting.

_'Congratulations! New father! Don't like pregnancy scares? Use protection next time.'_

Clint's eye twitched and he slowly reached into the weapons crate next to him, fumbling with the lock as he opened it and drew out his bow, coming up onto one leg and snapping the bow into shape, standing up and striding off angrily.

Meanwhile, Loki and Stark watched from the control room in hysterical laughter, tears streaming down their faces as they clutched either their stomachs or each other.

"He...Ahaha, He actually thought...he laid an egg! Ahahahahahaha~!" Stark whispered hoarsley between gasping breaths.

Loki's face actually managed to make the ' XD ' face.

"Oh wait, look, look, look." Stark said suddenly, pointing to one of the multiple screens in the control room. "It's Banner's turn again, Loki."

* * *

The cursing of Bruce Banner was unmistakable as he searched through the masses of paper on one of his lab worktops. He could have sworn he put his glasses on _top _of the files before he'd fallen asleep.

Stopping momentarily, he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, counting to ten. He could feel himself getting frustrated. And things wouldn't go well if it got any worse than frustration. Fury would probably make him fork out for the damage to exprensive equipment.

That and he'd lose all his data.

Opening his eyes, now much calmer, he set about trying to find his glasses once more. Where had he put his damned glasses?

Rubbing his neck in agitation he glanced down at the set of large test tubes he'd been working on last night. He frowned as he noticed that the one test tube that should have been empty, now had an occupant.

Carefully picking the test tube up, he upended it so that it's contents fell into his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a short, breathy laugh.

Shaking his head as though he didn't know what to say, he unfolded his glasses and turned back to the mass of paper on the work top, putting his glasses on now that he was ready to focus.

Then he sighed.

"Ok. Who thought it'd be funny to colour in my lenses with black permenant marker?"

* * *

When Steve woke up in his bed, he rolled over with a content moan and snuggled deep into his quilt, not wanting to get up because he just knew it would be a hassle. Blearily, he opened one eye, vaguely seeing a large amount of unusual colour in his room.

Dismissing it, he closed his eye again and a breathed out slowly, attempting to fal back into the realms of sweet, sweet dreams.

Then it registered.

His eyes shot open and he rolled over onto his back, staring about the room by moving nothing but his eyes as he surveyed his graffitied bedroom, which was now covered with mini American flags that had been painted over everything. The walls, the floor, the bed and even the ceiling.

Speaking of the ceiling, right above his head was a small paragraph which made him groan out loud as he read it. The lyrics for 'When Captain America throws his mighty shield' were directly above him.

_'__When Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who choose to oppose his shield must yield! Unless you're a plane, or a bomb, or some ice, then he'll choose to take a nap, cause the ice seems nice. When Captain America throws his mighty shiieeelldd!'  
_  
"FOR GOD'S. SAKE." He yelled, sitting up and hitting the wall next to his bed repeatedly with his forehead.

He stopped just as soon as he'd started, as the tannoy buzzed on. "This is Director Fury. Can someone please. turn. the. GOD. DAMN. _INVISIBILITY. PANELS. __**BACK. ON.**_" The director bellowed, making everyone on the ship wince before the tannoy was cut off with a sharp click.

The Captain narrowed his eyes as he swung his feet down to the floor, brushing his hair back with his hand as he stripped out of his pyjamaes and into his Captain America suit, minus the helmet and shield. As far as he knew, there was only one person that could override the systems and disable the invisibility panels on the Helicarrier.

"Bloody hell Tony." He muttered, sweeping out of his room and jogging down the corridors until he came to the lower decks of the aircraft. Entering the hold in which the cage was kept, he froze.

There was no one in the cage.

However, there were lots of A4 printed photo's of the pranks that had been played on the other Avengers more recently, which only confirmed his suspicions that it had indeed been Stark who had started playing all his pranks again. Only this time, Loki also made an appearance in the calculation.

Figured.

_'What the hell was I THINKING? Putting those two in together? They were bound to break out. Damn it.' _The Captain cursed mentally, working himself up into a temper. Finally, he tapped into the microphone that connected him to Director Fury, Agent Hill and Coulson, and the other Avengers minus Stark, who had had his taken away from him when put in the cage.

"RED ALERT." He yelled angrily into the microphone, ignoring the winces of pain from the other ends from having heard him yell a little too loudly into their ears. "STARK AND LOKI GOT OUT."

There was a silence from the other end.

"Ah fuck." Banner groaned through his microphone.

"Well...where are they?" Thor's voice crackled.

"I haven't seen them, they could be in a plain about to high-tail it out of here any minute now." Black Widow's female voice accused.

It was Agent Barton's voice that got them all thinking. "Well...Let's think about it. If you were a notorius prankster that had just set up all of these traps that were about to happen one after another, what would you do?" He asked them.

"I would probably be somewhere where I could watch everything." Agent Coulson replied, knowing the feeling well.

Everyone was silent for a second. The Captain's head snapped up.

"I know where they are."

* * *

Stark reached a hand out and Loki high-fived it, his laughter dying off for a few second, only for it to come back in little hiccups.

"Aw man that was awesome...We are just in this thing _together._" Tony said gleefully, wiping away tears as Loki grinned and entered a wheezy laughing stage since he could barely breathe due to too much laughter.

"_That. You. Are."_Captain Steve Rodger's voice echoed angrily.

The two culprits whipped around to see the rest of the Avenger's standing behind a seething Captain America.

"I take that back." Stark said, as quick as ever.

* * *

The Avengers were now seated around the conference table near the head of the ship and Loki and Stark still hadn't said even one word.

The Captain had spent close to ten minutes furiously berating them for what they'd done whilst the Avengers watched through a disguised window mirror. By the end of it, even Stark's cocky retorts had fallen silent, since Loki had fallen into silence after at least two minutes.

It had been the most fun Clint had had in ages.

"So now what do we do with the pair of you?" Fury asked, placing his hands behind his back.

Stark shifted uncomfortably at the question, wondering how far he'd get if he chose to run now.

"Don't even think about it Tony." Banner remarked quietly from behind him. Clint smirked from the other side of the table as Stark sank even lower into his chair and sulked.

Loki coughed nervously. "If I could perhaps-"

"SILENCE BROTHER." Thor roared, making Loki purse his lips tightly in annoyance.

"No wait, let him speak." Tony defended his new found friend, making Loki smile at him.

The Avengers raised an eyebrow, and Thor wondered whether Stark had run chemical tests on his brother. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Loki smile so...sincerely. A smile without any hate or malice behind it whatsoever.

Fury turned to Loki and nodded, signalling for him to continue. "I swore to Tony on my life, that I would not try to take over the Earth if I could pull pranks with him. Well...We have, and I still stand by that oath. So whatever you now decide to do with me, I shall accept it." He said calmly.

Eyes widened, and Agent Hill's jaw dropped.

Thor however, merely started crying with happiness. "D-Do you mean that, brother?" He asked, the question that everybody was thinking.

"I do." Loki confirmed.

"Then by all means he can stay, right?" Stark asked, appealing to the rest of them. "Right?" He pressed.

"Be quiet Tony." Steve said from where he was sat in front of Stark.

"But-"

"Now." Steve growled.

"He said he's not gonna hurt us or take over the earth and he even swore on his OWN life! What else could be more sincere? He could join us. He's powerful enough-"

"_Shut up _Tony." The Captain said, turning around to face him with a face like thunder. "It's not your call." He reasoned. "It's Fury's." He said, turning to face the one eyed director.

Fury glanced around the table. "All those in favour of allowing Loki to join us." He said quietly.

Stark and Thor's hands went up immediately. Seconds later, Natasha, Maria and Banner's did too. Stark put up his other hand.

"All those in favour of finding another way to deal with him."

Barton and Coulson raised their hands, making Stark hiss at them as if it was a pantomime.

Fury turned towards the Captain, who had yet to raise his hand for either cause. "Captain? What is your choice?" He asked directly.

Steve raised his head to look at Fury. "I'm not sure." He said. "But my decision would not matter in any case. It's five against two. It looks like we're keeping him."

Yells of delight erupted from Stark and Thor, whilst Banner merely laughed as he stood up and clapped Loki on the shoulder in congratulations as he started to head back to his lab to continue his experiments.

"Loki." Natasha called as she headed out, making Loki turn at smile at her questioningly. "If you and Stark decide you're gonna pull any pranks...I warn you now, I will not hesitate to shove that freaky horned helmet up your ass. Ok?" She threatened pleasantly, turning on her heel and stalking off.

"I guess we'll just have to be more careful then." Loki said to Tony in an undertone, who smirked.

"Yep. Yep indeed." Stark replied quietly, his smirk turning into a mischevious grin.

* * *

_**That's all folks! =)**_

**_I hope you liked it, as I certainly laughed whilst writing it. Did anyone get the Harry Potter referance by the way? ;D_**

**_PLEASE leave a review, or else I'll leave YOU in the room with the Captain. O_o_**

**_(By the way, look out for a collection of one-shots coming up called 'The Thirty Excuses of Loki')_**  
**_  
Kai XxxXxxX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Order from Mischief.**

_**AND IT'S BACK FOR AN EXTRA CHAPTER! =D  
Because...why not? ;D**_

**_Songs listened to when writing this chapter. If anyone is interested;_**

**Dude I totally miss you - Tenacious D  
Barbara Streisand - Duck Sauce  
Low Hanging Fruit - Tenacious D  
The Metal - Tenacious D  
Irene's Theme - BBC Sherlock  
Unbroken - Black Veiled Brides  
The Morning Report - The Lion King  
I Am the Doctor - Doctor Who  
Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen  
LoverBoy -You Me at Six  
In the Hall of the Mountain King - Inspector Gadget Techno (Look it up on youtube. The moment you hear it, you'll know it. And start laughing. ;D)  
Don't Stop Me Now -Queen  
IronMan - Black Sabbath  
Here's Your Freakin' Song - Bowling for Soup  
What I go to School For - Busted  
We Will Rock You - Queen**

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Please review! =D**_

* * *

It had been just over a month since Stark and Loki had played any pranks. Things were generally calm, but the Captain had kept his eye on the both of them, just in case. They were biding their time, he was sure of it. Little did he know how right he was.

The plans had been made.

This time, they were going to do it properly, and to hell with the consequences.

Tony glanced over at Loki from across the dinner table, to which the Norse merely blinked once in confirmation. The genius resisted the urge to smirk, instead putting his loaded fork in his mouth and focusing on chewing.

One by one, the Avengers excused themselves until only Stark was left sitting at the table, still drinking a glass of Jack Daniels. He waited for a long time. Even when the Canteen lights were turned off and its staff turned in for the night, he stayed.

As he finished off another glass, the door opened. He raised his eyes to look at his smirking friend. "Nice timing." He commented, gesturing to the empty bottle and his glass. "I'd just run out."

"How handy." Loki agreed, taking the bottle and binning it as Tony left his glass in the kitchen sink. "I have everything else we need. Thor barely noticed me taking them, he just thought we were aimlessly wandering on a brotherly walk."

Out of his pockets, he showed him the cellotape, see-through string, tissues, ductape, and a long coil of rope. Stark nodded appreciatively. "The balls and newspapers are in the kitchen. I hid them in my personal fridge earlier. But hell is there a lot of balls." He sniggered.

Loki smirked and grabbed four packets of polystyrene cups and a box of clingfilm from one of the cupboards as Tony came up with two bunches of bananas and a slab of butter. "Are we ready?" The demi-god asked.

"Aw hell are we ready." Tony nodded, following Loki as the two of them crept out into the corridor.

* * *

The next morning, Coulson awoke with a groan as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. But he blinked rapidly as something gently collided with his face. He closed his eyes momentarily, hoping that it was some kind of...weird...illusion.

Opening his eyes, he sighed and hid his face in his hands with a groan as he swung his legs off of the bed to meet the floor.

Bananas were everywhere.

They were hanging at different lengths from the ceiling, one of which had been placed directly above his pillow and he had already headbutted, but they were dotted around the room, some opened, some not.

However, he did roll his eyes at the one that lay in the middle of the room. The one that had two tiny little satsuma's either side of it that made it look rather inappropriate. The little note beside it that read 'Low Hanging Fruit' pretty much explained it.

That and the culprit had obviously been listening to Tenacious D's new album.

* * *

Clint was slightly confused when he woke up in the vents above his room, he could have sworn that he'd fallen asleep in his bed last night. Shrugging in his sleepy state, he dismissed it as sleepwalking. He'd done it before, although, having ended up in the shower.

His eyes were still droopy as he lifted the cover off of the ceiling's vent, looking down unseeingly into his room as he prepared to drop to the sea of unusual white beneath him.

As he hit the floor, it crumpled beneath him and he fell into a huge wet mess, which woke him up immediately, his eyes blinking rapidly as he cursed and started to see things properly. "Ah FUCK." He shouted.

He was soaked due to the polystyrene cups that had been filled to their brims with water and placed on every available surface. He had landed on a few, causing him to fall and land on some more, which then caused the others to get knocked over like a rippling domino effect. His bed, his floor, his desk and papers, his clothes and chest of drawers.

Everything, was completely sodden.

Groaning, he lay amongst the water and hit his head against the floor in defeat.

* * *

Fury touched his eyepatch into place rather gingerly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Glaring down at the hairbrush -which Agent Barton had once given to him as a joke for Christmas- he strode over to the door and opened it wide.

He was knocked over backwards with a yell of surprise as the hail of stacked newspapers that had been leant against the other side of the door, fell on him and dragged him down underneath their weight.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, accepting the hand of a early-rising agent who had stopped to help. Dusting himself down, he pointed to the newspapers. "Do me a favour and get rid of those."

"And do what with them sir?" The agent asked as he started to collect them.

Fury turned to him. "Uhh, let me see, dispose of them." He said, his tone dripping sarcasm as the agent swallowed nervously.

"Y-yes sir." The agent replied as Fury swept out of the door angrily.

* * *

The moment Natasha had stood up, she had fallen over with and was submerged by a a hail of rainbows. There was the sound of rustling and clicking of plastic as she fought to resurface.

"What the...What the..." She stopped and looked around her as she sat upright, her hands supporting her as she propped herself up. "What?" She finally asked in confusion, laughing slightly.

She was surrounded in a huge ball pit that reached up to the edge of her bed. There must have been at least a thousand of the plastic multi-coloured balls that occupied her room, no, more even. Not even an inch of floor could be seen.

"They...They're good." Natasha mumbled, looking about her at the rainbows in slight bewilderment. She picked up a bright green plastic ball and twisted it around in her hands, playing with it as she threw it up in the air and caught it a few times.

Biting her lip to hold back a smirk, she threw the ball at the window as an agent passed by, making him jump out of his skin as she dived beneath the multi-coloured plastic balls, giggling like a five year old.

She had to hand it to the two pranksters, they had actually had made her feel like a free little girl.

Natasha swum beneath the balls as though pretending she was a shark and laughed hysterically to herself. "I need to remember to thank them later."

* * *

Agent Hill had received the call from Director Fury whilst she was still in her pyjamas, but had quickly showered and dressed, fully alert and prepared to go and find the tricksters.

However, as she opened the door and rushed out, she ran slap bang into a strong invisible force. She held a hand to her face and moaned in pain, waiting until the fuzzy feeling of just having run into the invisible wall stopped, she exhaled irritably all in one go.

Maria eyed the door warily, her eyes scanning the doorway. She caught sight of a slight gleam of something being reflected, right in the middle of the doorway. Holding her breath, she tentatively reached her hand out and extended it towards the reflection spot.

As her hand came into contact with something relatively soft and spongey, she poked it a few times with a confused frown.

Then Agent Hill's consufion melted into one of quiet anger as she realised that at least three layers of thick clingfilm had been placed over her door. With a yell, she raked her nails through all three layers and stepped out into the corridor and started off down the corridor.

She yelped as she nearly slipped over, and found herself copying the other agents who passed her on the way, using the wall to keep her balance.

"What the hell did they do?" Maria hissed as she nearly slipped over again.

* * *

Thor meanwhile, had walked into a similar situation.

But in his case, it was a little more extreme. He couldn't actually open his door. With a huff, he walked over to the window and awkwardly tried to get a look at his door.

All he could see was a mass of thick striped grey and black across his door. He recognised it, but could not for the life of him remember the name.

"Son of Coul said it was something to do with ducks...and was very sticky..." He muttered to himself, resting his chin on his hand as he thought about it, trying to remember what Agent Coulson had told him.

Then he remembered. "Ah! Ductape!" Thor exclaimed triumphantly. His shoulders squared as he strode up to the door. "Door. I give my apologies, but you are going down. My brother has crossed the line, and he and Stark shall face the consequences of their actions."

With that he kicked the door.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

It didn't budge. Scowling in frustration, he yelled and kicked it as hard as he could.

The door exploded outwards and came off of it's hinges with a metallic clang and the ripping sound of the ductape being hauled off with the amount of pressure it was put under as the door was torn away from its frame.

"LOKI." He roared, starting to run down the corridor.

However, the god of thunder didn't get too far, as he slipped over backwards and fell on his ass, hard. With a groan, he stood up, not noticing the slight sheen of the floor and trying to run again.

Only to fall down again.

And again...

...and again...

...and again...

...and again...

...and again...

And again.

* * *

Banner breathed in deeply as he opened his eyes. Suddenly his expression turned neutral as he glanced about him. He was laid out comfortably on the floor in the exact same position that he had fallen asleep in. But he was pretty sure that he was staring at his floor that was currently situated above him.

Which meant that he was on the ceiling.

"Impossible." He muttered, sitting upright.

Everything, absolutely everything was upside down. From his bed to his desk, papers, pens and pencils, chest of drawers, chair. The whole bloody lot. He blinked a few times, trying to dispel the image. He even rubbed his eyes a few times to see if that would do anything.

Then he noticed the slight show of excess superglue from the foot of the upside down desk. He looked over to his door, proving it. He was fine. Everything had just been superglued to his ceiling.

"Oh for fuck's sake you two." He muttered, breathing deeply in an attempt to keep calm. When he had calmed down, he stood up and made his way over to the door.

* * *

Steve heard a slight rustling of paper as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, wearing only his boxers. Frowning as he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, he stared around his room.

It was very...colourful.

Shades of pink, yellow, green, blue, orange and purple lined every inch of his room in light switch sized squares.

Stickynotes.

Even over him, his face. Nothing had been left uncovered and the room was thoroughly coated in a layer of multi-coloured stickynotes. Sighing, he plucked off the ones that were attatched to him. The one on his forehead had been written on, and he caught the BBC Sherlock reference immediately.

_'If Mycroft is the Ice Man and Sherlock is the Virgin, does that make you both?'_

Scowling in fury, he scrunched it up and threw it accurately into the bin. Then he swiftly dressed in his Captain America suit and went around the room with a broom that he found under his bed, swiftly clearing the notes from every available surface and shoving them into bin irritably.

"Tony Stark. And Loki Laufeyson." Steve muttered angrily, throwing the broom back under his bed and striding purposefully over to the door. "When I get my hands on the pair of you-."

He stopped abruptly as the door refused to budge. Frowning, he pushed the handle down and tried again. Still no luck. He tried again with more force, only for it to open slightly so that he got less than a five second glipse of the corridor before it was jerked backwards with a slam.

But that was enough for him to see the strong coil of rope that had been attatched from his door to Banner's who had made the door slam by trying to open his own door.

Rogers bit his bottom lip and prayed to god, asking for the lord to lend him some patience.

Sensibly waiting until he couldn't hear Banner's annoyed shouted from across the hall, he opened his door a crack and put his mouth close to it. "Bruce. Open your door the tiniest amount." He called.

Seconds later, he heard the door opposite his own open with a slight click. "Steve?" Came Bruce's questioning voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Seems the bastards tied rope to our doors so that we can't open them." He explained to the scientist, who sighed in irritation.

"The little gits." Came the response. "One of us is gonna have to break our door. Would you be so kind as to do that? I don't have that kind of strength. If you don't count the other guy, and if I let him do it, he will most probably smash them both from the top of the helicarrier through to the bottom of the helicarrier. Through all six levels. With one blow. Or he'll turn them into his anger management dolls."

Steve snorted. "I wouldn't protest if he did." He responded, his lips quirking up to the side as he heard Banner's answering laugh. "But sure, give me a second. Stand away from your door, just in case."

"Sure." Bruce called back.

Steve closed his door and drew himself up to his full height of 6' 2" and clicked his neck left and right, curling his hand into a fist and preparing himself as he focused on the point he was going to hit.

With a powerful smash of his right fist, he punched the door so that it hurtled out and collided with Banner's door on the other side, denting it only slightly. Steve hurried out and carefully picked his demolished door off and placed it on the side of the corridor, leaning it safely up against the wall and snapping the rope folding the doors.

"Ok, I got the doors." He said, opening Bruce's door with a grim smile.

As Bruce smiled and opened his mouth to say something, a soaking wet Agent Barton ran past them, yelling swear words at the top of voice, until he slipped and fell on his arse. To which he merely shouted 'fuck'.

"Uhh...You too Hawkeye?" Bruce asked instead, carefully making his way over to Clint and helping him up. Barton gratefully accepted the help and started ranting as to how and why he was looking like a bedraggled cat.

Steve meanwhile, cast his eyes over the floor and immediately picked up on the slight sheen. Bending down, wiped his index finger along the floor and sniffed it. "Butter." He remarked, attracting the attention of his fellow Avengers. "They're coated the floor in a thin sheen of butter so that we'd all slip over."

"Yeah well, I passed Thor and Maria earlier, and they were having the same damn problem. I just managed to pick up some speed." Clint spat angrily.

Banner noticed Steve's jaw clench and he raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "Rogers, what are you thinking?" He asked calmly.

The Captain turned to Banner, his eyes hard and full of steeled determination. "When I find them, I'm gonna tan their hides." He answered dangerously, running off down the corridor. When he started to slip, he leant forwards and skidded, keeping his balance perfectly as though he was merely riding a skateboard as he navigated the corridors, looking for his culprits.

* * *

Tony sniggered as he applied another line of superglue to the wall of the canteen, watching as Loki sprinkled a handful of pink feathers over the top so that they stuck firmly to the wall. Nearly the whole canteen had been decked out like this, and they were hurrying to get it done before the kitchen staff came in.

But they were so intent on trying to get it done, and were laughing so hard, that they didn't hear the door quietly open.

Steve's face set in grim determination and he rolled back his sleeves on both arms as he started towards towards the two, who hadn't even noticed him. Grabbing them both tightly by the ear, he twisted them sharply, causing yelps of surprise and pain from both of them as Loki dropped the box of feathers and Tony the superglue.

"I think we need a little 'session', don't you think boys?" He growled darkly.

They viciously shook their heads in unison.

"No! No we don't!"

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been in the fridge for a little too long again!"

"You didn't even see us. We're not here!"

He shook them both roughly and started dragging them out of the canteen, ignoring the stares of passing agents and their protests, already starting his lecture as he walked. "I thought that you both would have learnt after the first time, pranks are not funny and are not appreciated. Obviously I was mistaken, and you can barely go for a month without doing something stupid. Tony I should have expected this, but Loki, I would have thought you had a little more common sense."

"Why is it called common sense if it isn't very common?" Stark questioned with a snigger, yelping again as Steve twisted his ear sharply.

Loki grimaced as he tried to pry the Captain's hand off of his ear. "Steve, I can assure you that-"

"I'm not finished." Steve snapped, tugging on the demi-god's ear just as sharply to cut him off. "You are both in SERIOUS trouble. Do you understand me? Get in here." He dragged them into his room and slammed the door.

From across the hall, Banner chuckled as he listened to the pranksters protesting even from behind closed doors. Natasha sidled up to him and nudged him playfully. "Hey there big guy." She greeted him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Morning Natasha."

"Those two really are brilliant aren't they." She commented, her question coming out more of a statement as she grinned. They both winced as they heard Steve's shouting and Tony's yell from the room opposite, Loki's protesting also raising in volume.

Banner nodded as he smirked. "They are. They create Order from Mischief."

* * *

_**I have actually done a few of those...they are SO much fun, and TOTALLY worth it. ^_^  
And I'm not even in Uni yet. xD If I do go to Uni, I am going to have so much fun...Ehehehe.**_

_**Well. Hope you enjoyed. ;D**_

_**Kai XxxXxxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Order from Mischief.**

_**Ok, I can't really believe I'm writing this, but a LOT of people wanted another chapter, and I suddenly had a REALLY good idea...**_

_**...So, here goes.**_

_**(P.s: When the pranks start, please listen to the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme tune. I listened to that whilst writing this, and I was having a hard time trying not to laugh at my own writing. Which is very unprofessional.)**_

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning on the Helicarrier, and Tony glared at Steve from where he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the corridor floor as the butter was washed away on the cloth in his hand. Steve caught the look from over the top of his newspaper and raised his eyebrow. "Don't give me that look." He warned. "It's your punishment, so deal with it. You and Loki are both cleaning it up, so stop sulking."

The philanthropist rolled his eyes and washed the cloth off in the small bucket of water. He was more than tempted to throw the bucket of soapy water at the twenty looking seventy old, but he resisted the urge by focusing on his task.

Loki was having the same problem, but instead, Banner and his brother were watching over him as he cleaned off the canteen walls with gritted teeth. "This is absurd." He growled.

His brother merely snorted once. "This is deserved, brother. It is the consequences of your actions, and the good Captain is justified in his judgement."

"Stop talking as though he is holy, Thor. It sickens me." Loki spat, ferociously yanking at a piece of dried superglue before hurtling over backwards as he managed to prise it free. Banner sidestepped the falling god and caught his arm before he could hit the ground.

"How about you finish cleaning the wall?" He hinted. "You've only got this little bit left."

Loki was about to reply when Natasha stormed in, her face one of fury as walked up to them. "I don't think I've had my revenge yet." She hissed as she grabbed his upper arm.

The demi-god was surprised and slightly worried to say the least, but before he could protest or begin to fight back, he found himself being dragged out of the canteen by the arm. Bruce frowned after the two of them and called out just as she reached the double doors. "Natasha-"

"Banner. You will not stop me." Natasha growled, glaring at him intently. "This will be mayhem." With that, she pulled Loki through the doors.

* * *

Steve grit his teeth as he felt dirty water being flicked up at him, Tony evidently trying to see if he could aim it and direct it into the Captain's eye. "Stop that." He growled in irritation, returning the glare that the genius sent him.

Tony stood up and dusted his trousers down before picking up the whole bucket of dirty water, holding the bottom of it with one hand and the rim of it with the other, aiming it towards his fellow Avenger in a very threatening way.

"Tony." Steve warned dangerously, flexing his hands so that his knuckles clicked. "I swear to god, if you-"

"ANTHONY STARK." Natasha's female scream sounded out.

The two men stopped, and Tony hurriedly put down the bucket and pretended that he had never been holding it in the first place. "Ah! Natasha. How nice to see you. How are you this morning? Are you well? You look wel-Ow!"

Natasha cut Tony's rambling off by punching him hard in the shoulder. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily.

The Captain's eyebrow raised in slight surprise. "Hey, what's going on here? Natasha-"

"No Cap. I just need to borrow Stark for a while. You can have him back later. Ok? Besides, I'm sure one of the cleaners can finish up the floor." Natasha snapped, her arm lashing out and gripping Tony's shoulder tightly before dragging her with him down the corridor, ignoring Tony's shouts for help towards the Steve or any passing agent who stared at them.

Upon arriving outside her room with Tony still trying to get her attention, Natasha unlocked the door and all but threw the playboy inside so that he stumbled a little before straightening up and smoothing himself down, not noticing how Natasha quickly followed him inside and locked the door behind her.

Tony suddenly noticed that Loki was sitting on Natasha's bed, his hands clasped and body leant forwards slightly over his knees as though he was waiting patiently for something.

"Finally. Natasha, what on Midgard is going on? And why is Tony with you?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, who gave him the 'sup nod' in return.

"I was worried about getting Stark out from the Captain's beady eye, but I need not have worried. It was easy enough. And wow guys, I thought you were supposed to be clever. Have a look in the cupboard for a clue." She said cryptically, brushing a lock of her red hair back behind her ear and folding her arms over her chest.

Standing up, Loki followed Natasha's directions and went over to the cupboard. Noting the lock on it, he rolled his eyes and slowly traced the keyhole with his index finger. His fingertip glowed for a second, and the lock gave a soft 'click' as it opened. Loki smirked at the joy of being able to use his powers once more, even though he was only allowed to use half of them, for things such as this. Then he opened the cupboard wide with a slight flourish of his wrists.

Tony narrowed his eyes and Loki raised an eyebrow, both of them starting to smirk. "Where did you get all of this?" Loki questioned.

"I've been...collecting a few things." Natasha admitted.

"Oh...And why might that be?" Loki asked, turning towards her in interest.

"I want in." She stated. "I've been thinking up a few ideas."

"Well then...When do you wanna get started?" Tony grinned, clapping his hands together as the corners of Natasha's lips quirked up.

* * *

Loki grimaced as he felt the needle go into his skin, whereas Natasha didn't even move. "I hate these things." He muttered.

"Yeah well, unless you want to be caught out during the meeting with Fury and the others at lunch, quit whining." Tony snorted, removing the needle and watching as Loki quickly healed his skin over with a slow wave of his hand over the skin, doing the same for Natasha and Tony so that no one would see that they had had a needle poked in their skin.

"How long does it last for?" Natasha asked, ever the practical one.

Tony shrugged. "I'd say that this will be in our system for at least five hours. It's nine AM now, so it'll last till about two this afternoon. The pellet itself will last for about two to three minutes. And before you ask, no, this won't have any side-effects. Any of it. It's completely safe."

"How do you know?" Loki asked.

Tony's innocent face twitched slightly with amusement. "I tested it on Bruce first." He admitted.

"That guy is your everyday test subject isn't he." Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes as she jumped off from where she had been perched on the lab desk.

"You should see the experiments that he tests out on me!" Tony replied, following her and Loki out of the laboratory.

"Never mind you being a test subject Stark, who are we going to go after first?" Loki questioned.

"Clint." Natasha stated. "It has to be Clint." She smirked evilly.

"Now now 'Tasha. We need to set them all up first, but yes we can set up one of his first. We'll do all the others this evening, ready for tomorrow. But we'll do the pellet one today." Tony said, patting her shoulder as he explained the plan of action.

"Just to ease them in gently." Loki sniggered.

"Exactly." Tony agreed.

* * *

After having eaten their lunches, the Avengers Assembled.

At the Bridge, they arrived and seated themselves as Coulson helped prepare the debriefing and slide-show. Once they were all seated, Fury started to tap buttons, pointing out strategies that had been considered and then discarded due to the flaw which had then presented itself.

Whilst this was being said, Tony used a little pure water from his glass of water to wet the small tic tac sized pellet that was hidden behind it. At once, it hissed once and quietly.

Banner heard it and tore his gaze away from the presentation, glancing around the table as he tried to search for the source of the noise. He was about to give up and deem it as nothing of his concern, when he saw Coulson's nose start to twitch a little. Patiently, he watched as Coulson's face morphed slightly until he erupted.

"Ahchoo!" Coulson sneezed, making Fury pause in the presentation. "Ahem. Sorry, uhh...carry on." He nodded, a little embarressed at the fact that everyone was watching him.

Everyone turned back to Fury, but before he could say anything, another sneeze came from Clint's direction with a small little hiccup. "Heechii!"

Tony couldn't help himself, the moment he heard Clint's ridiculous hamster-like sneeze, he snorted into his hand, successfully managing to turn it into a fake sneeze.

Banner's eyes widened as he too felt a sneeze coming on, immediately realising what Tony had done as everyone felt the vapour tickle their noses. But before he could warn anybody, he sneezed hard. "Aaachoo!"

However, even people working down on the Bridge jumped slightly when Thor sneezed mightily. "HAAAAACHHOO!" He thundered, making Loki clap his hands over his ears from where he was sat next to him.

Fury, Coulson, Hill, Banner, Thor, Steve and Clint all sneezed continuously, some of them even becoming a little violent. So much so that Clint sneezed three times in a row, and upon the third sneeze, his head whacked the table hard, making him throw his head back in pain with his hands over his face so that he toppled backwards over the chair.

Natasha, Loki and Tony meanwhile, were laughing so hard that their laughter had become silent. However, they managed to keep up the act of joining in with the sneezing so that they didn't look too suspicious.

"What's going o..O..OCHOO!" Steve sneezed, not managed to get his question out.

Not moments later, Loki watched the pellet after a quick fake sneeze, noting that the pellet's vapour was sputtering. After another few seconds, the vapour stopped being produced and laid motionless behind Tony's glass.

Nudging his genius friend, he watched with a slight snigger as everyone sneezed their last few sneezes whilst Tony leant forwards and pretended to take a sip of his water, inconspicuously picking the pellet up too.

When everyone had stopped sneezing, Fury glanced around the table, his one eye roaming over each individual. Deeming it safe to continue, he brought up the presentation once more, determined to get to the end of it this time.

Under the table, Natasha high-fived Tony quietly, unable to keep the corner of her mouth from lifting in amusement.

* * *

It was dark, and Natasha couldn't help it as she fell about in silent laughter, holding onto the counter in the Helicarrier's kitchen, Loki in a similar position as they both watched Tony stand and curse under his breath irritably.

"J-J-Just get c-cleaned up." Natasha laughed, her hand pressed to her forehead and over her eyes as she rocked back and forth, knowing that if she looked at Tony, she would start not be able to contain her laughter.

Loki's shoulders shook as he convulsed with silent hysterical laughter. "And gh-gh-get a n-neew flour b-bag." He added, his stomach muscles beginning to ache.

"Fuck off." Tony muttered, flinging a handful of flour on each of them, which went unheeded due to the fact that they were still laughing. "Idjits."

* * *

Steve rolled over in his sleep and groaned the next morning. The small infernal clock had decided to start up it's alarm, telling him to wake up.

At six o'clock in the morning.

He was content to just let it ring out, but thirty seconds later, another alarm started up. His head raising up from his pillow, he let out a confused non-sensical moan and glanced around the room, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from.

However, another thirty seconds later, another two sets of ringing started up to create quite a din. "Urrrrgggh!" He sighed in exasperation, flipping onto his back and irritably flinging the corner of his quilt up, swinging his feet to the ground and shivering slightly at the contact of the cold floor.

Concentrating, which was quite a feat at six o'clock in the morning, he located all five alarm clocks. His eyes blazing with anger, he launched forwards into motion and punctuated each word with a powerful punch.

"STOP."

_Crunch_.

"THAT."

_Slam._

"INFERNAL."

_Crash._

"RINGING."

_Bang._

"RACKET."

_Whallop._

Standing amidst the debris of fractured and pulverised wood from there he had punched in several draws, the back of an old radio and a wardrobe, he turned on his heel with a huff and flopped back into bed, feeling much better now that a peacefull morning silence had fallen once more.

As he pulled the quilt up around his shoulders and lowered his head onto the pillow.

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep-_

"**SHUT. UP.**" The Captain roared, finally losing his temper and reaching under his bed, pulling his shield out and hurling it at the TV, cutting through the screen and the tiny little alarm clock that had been hidden in the back of it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Agent Phil Coulson was spitting his coffee out, turning the 'sugar' jar around to see that the label of the jar had been ripped off.

After a quick peek into the recyling bin, he noted that the label reading 'salt' was indeed inside.

Raising an eyebrow at his handler, Agent Barton passed him as Coulson walked out of the kitchen just as he walked in with a muttered 'Don't touch the sugar'. "I wasn't going to." Clint replied to no one in particular.

His attention was diverted back to the reason he had come into the kitchen in the first place due to his stomach rumbling a little, as though it was reminding him. Heading into the corner of the kitchen by the counter, he glared at the little label on his personal cupboard that read 'birdseed'.

"It's a nut assortment. Not birdseed." Clint grunted in annoyance, reaching for the handle.

The moment he opened the small cupboard, he yelped in suprise and slight pain as he was battered in the face by small object. The small marbles cascaded out of the cupboard, taking the bag of nut assortments with them as they bounced off of the counter underneath the cupboard and clattered and bounced off of either him or the floor around him.

"Son of a bitch." He growled when the marbles finally stopped moving. He bent down to get the bag of nut assortments, nudging the counter on his way down, so that as he went to stand up again, a marble rolled forwards off the counter and bounced comically off of his head.

"Ow, shit..." Clint muttered, glaring at the offending marble. He suddenly became aware of someone standing behind him, so he stood and turned to face Director Fury.

"Agent Barton, I hope you are inclined to clean up this mess that you've made." Fury said coldly, his tone indicating that he was not best pleased with the agent.

Even though Clint wanted to indignantly protest that the mess was by no means his fault, he knew that there was absolutely no point in arguing whatsoever. So instead he dipped his head in a nod. "Yes sir." He agreed.

"Good." Fury nodded, unclasping his hands from behind his back and turning towards the sink to wash his hands before going to eat his breakfast for the first time in ages.

Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the rubber band that was attatched to the end of the tap. So when he turned the tap on, a large fine spray of tap water coated him from head to toe, drenching him in his long black leather coat.

"What the fuck?!" Fury exclaimed in a fury, stumbling back and tripping as he stepped on a handful of marbles that slid out from under his feet so that he came crashing down to the floor, _just_missing Clint as he went.

Halfway through picking up the marbles, Barton glanced at the Director out of the corner of his eye and snorted with laughter as he watched Fury stand up again and brush himself down irritably.

"Shut up. And make sure you get the one I might have accidentally kicked under the cooker." Fury snarled, turning on his heel - making sure he didn't step on any more marbles - and flouncing out of the kitchen, his coat flapping in his wake as he left.

Clint sighed in annoyance. "Anything to make my life harder, _Sir_." He mumbled.

* * *

Agent Maria Hill sighed in relaxation as she let the hot shower water soothe her tensed muscles, working out all the morning the kinks that she always managed to acquire in her neck and back.

"One day, I'm gonna demand a holiday. Perhaps next to a beach, or somewhere with a pool. Maybe I can call in a favour from Stark on it.." She mused to herself, grabbing the soap.

As she began to lather herself with the soap, it started to foam. And not just a little, like the normal amount, _a lot_. The foam built and began to fill up the shower until it reached her knees. She shrieked and in a fit of panic, she opened the shower door and hurled the soap out of the bathroom and into her room, where it skidded under her desk.

Regaining her breath after her very girly shriek, she watched as the foam was washed away.

Finishing up with the shower, she wrapped herself in some soft white towels and gingerly stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor. Padding over to her desk, she bent and picked up the soap. There was an unusual sheen to it when she held it up to the light.

Suddenly suspicious, she scratched her nail along it and sniffed it a little, confirming her suspicions as she smelt a trace of nail polish still left on the soap.

"Oh for god's sake." She muttered angrily.

* * *

Thor, meanwhile, was already showered and dressed. Instead he was reaching for the hairdryer so that he could start to blow-dry his shoulder length hair, which had made Stark jokingly refer to him as 'Goldie Locks'.

However, this name thoroughly confused, him as he did not understand the reference. Thinking on it, he wondered if the good Captain understood that reference and if he would enlighten him.

But this thought was driven out of his mind as his hand on the hairdryer slipped so that it was pointing directly in face as he pressed the 'On' button. Immediately a snowstorm of white shot out of the end of the hairdryer, coating him in pure white Tesco's Own self-raising flour.

"WHAT IS THIS WHITE STUFF?" He roared, opening the door to his bedroom wide and looking out into the corridor.

One of the passing agents ran a hand through his mousey-coloured hair bit down hard on his lower lip as his partner's voice rang out clearly next to him.

"That's what she said." He stated, his dark brown curls bouncing slightly as he tilted his head to the left.

Thor put his hand out, and the two agents stilled as they watched Mjolnir sweep across the room into Thor's waiting hand, the arm muscles tensing as he prepared to throw. "I understood that reference." He growled.

"John?" The tall curly haired agent asked his short friend.

"Uhh..Yes Sherlock?" John answered, swallowing nervously.

"Vatican Cameos." Sherlock yelled, the both of them ducking as Mjolnir was thrown at breakneck speed towards their heads. "RUN!"

* * *

Agent Coulson knocked on Natasha's bedroom door, a file in his hands that contained information for a small but important three day mission. "Nat, open up. It's me. I've got you a new mission, and you better be grateful. Fury was against putting you out there on this one."

He looked up as he noticed Thor and Steve passing behind him, chatting amiably about references. Phil wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Hey guys, have you seen Nat anywhere?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Nay." Thor agreed.

Coulson grit his teeth slightly. "Natasha, I know you're in there. Open up."

Thor stepped forward. "Is the little lady refusing to open up?" He enquired.

The agent nodded in frustration. "Seems so." He answered.

Clicking his neck to the left, Thor straightened up, and with a swift kick the door swung open, albeit a little violently. Coulson frowned in suprise, momentarily lost for words. "Uhh..Thank you..?"

"You are welcome son of Coul." Thor said in a pleased tone.

Wasting no more time, Phil walked into Natasha's room and glanced around, noting her abscence. "Damn it. She's not in here." He muttered. Then he noticed a small trail of white on the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he bent down to the floor and delicately dipped two fingers into the trail, rubbing it off. "Flour..?" He questioned in confusion. Investigating further, he reached under the bed and pulled out a pile of clothes, all of which were covered in flour, a small reminder written on a piece of paper saying that they needed to be cleaned.

But what intruiged him most was the fact that Tony and Loki's clothes were there alongside Natasha's.

"Hey, Rogers." He called, inviting Steve and Thor into the room as he waved them over and nodded to the clothes. "If I showed you this, what would you say?"

"Why is it covered in flour?" Steve questioned.

Suddenly Thor's eyes alighted with a fire. "It was this that exploded from within my hairdryer this morning!" He exclaimed angrily. "This is proof that is more of Loki and Tony's trickery!"

"And Natasha's been drawn into it...She's insane..." Coulson sighed as he stood up, rubbing his temples.

"Well, if we go now, we could intercept them at the control room. The changeover shift should be occuring any minute now, and they'll be wanting to get out. Let's go."

* * *

Natasha, Loki and Tony stole out through the door to the CCTV control room, tears of mirth still running down their faces as they watched Tony secret the CD copy into his pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"That, was amazing." Natasha laughed. "I don't see why I didn't join in the first time."

Loki snorted, his black hair falling over his shoulders as he checked over his shoulder. "Because you're a mew-"

"Don't even say it Loki." Natasha warned, unable to keep the smirk off of her face that was mirrored in Loki's.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything, I always say." Tony stated triumphantly.

"And a last." Steve's voice cut in, making the trickster trio look up to see Thor, Steve and Phil standing in front of them, their arms either folded over their chests or clasped behind their backs.

"Agent Romanov, I am disappointed in you." Coulson said disapprovingly.

"Brother! I warned you of this kind of trickery!" Thor thundered.

The three tricksters glanced at each other and Tony shrugged. "So no one told you life was gonna be this way..." He sang quietly, making the three of them start laughing again.

Steve raised an eyebrow and strode forwards.

"RUN!" Loki shouted, grabbing Tony and Natasha, the three of them doing just that as Steve, Coulson and Thor pelted after them.

* * *

**_Aaaaand we're done!_**

**_I'm afraid that is the WHOLE total sum...thing...of this story.  
Expect no more updates!  
It is at an end!  
Finito!  
Finis!  
Fin! (Noggin. Dude.) =L_**

**_And can I ask, how many of you fangirl squealed when you read Agents Holmes and Watson as they faced the wrath of Thor? ;D_**

**_Ehehehehe...*Salutes*_**  
**_Kai, _**  
**_XxxXxxX_**

**_(P.s:...Well...You MIGHT get a Christmas present.) ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Order from Mischief.**

_**If I thought that writing the last chapter was a bad idea, then I have NO idea why I'm doing this...XD**_

_**One of my friends, who is an absolute genius, gave me this idea. It's brilliant, I love it, and I'm secretly feeding him cookies. XD**_

_**So credit goes to HeavensBoy for this chapter:**_

_**Which yes, is the very, very, very, very, VERY...Last chapter.**_

_**Ever.**_

* * *

Captain Steve Rogers groaned and rolled over as he started to wake up. He glared at the clock which read four o'clock in the morning, two hours since Thor had returned to Asgard due to an important message from Odin. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he blinked lazily and his mind started to wander.

It had been just under a week since Natasha, Tony and Loki had pulled the latest set of pranks on everyone, but Steve felt as though justice had not quite been delivered.

Director Fury had decided that today was to be the day that they were to land the Helicarrier at the new S.H.I.E.L.D base of operations, to allow everyone a breath of fresh air and to hopefully knock a bit of sense into everyone by training in the new facilities that were supposedly built at this new base.

But as Steve let his mind wander over the pranks that the tricksters had pulled, his mind became sharper, and a little voice at the back of his mind started to grow louder, making him fully awake and alert as he began to think about the possibilities of justice...

* * *

An agent came into Nick Fury's office hurriedly, bearing a glass of water. His face was obscured by a black face warmer, and he didn't say anything as he offered the Director the glass.

Nick Fury thanked them as he accepted the glass of water, not sparing the agent so much as a glance as he hurried out again. Fury started to take a sip of the water, but he spluttered as he felt something press up against his lips and begin to squirm furiously attempting to get into his mouth. Slamming the glass onto his desk, he wiped his lips in disgust and brought the glass up to his eye so that he could examine the problem.

He stared at the glass un-amused as he watched the thing swim around the glass, somewhat distressed but smug at the same time, if that was at all possible.

"Why the fuck is there a _newt _in my drink?" Nick asked. "And where the hell would you find a newt on this Helicarrier anyway?" He wondered.

In the labs, Bruce pulled a worried face and looked over to Tony, adjusting his glasses as he did so, checking the small fish tank once more just to make sure and confirm what he'd seen.

Or rather, couldn't see.

"Tony? Have you taken Pablo from his tank again?" He questioned anxiously.

* * *

Loki grumbled as he stepped into the shower, noticing that all of his hair products had been taken. "Natasha, I swear that if this is payback for me trying to dye your hair black, I am not amused." He muttered in annoyance.

Then he spied one lone bottle of shampoo that was very small and had been hidden away in the corner of the shower. "Aha. Seems you missed one you mewling quim." He smirked triumphantly, reaching for it and squirting some into his hand.

Massaging it into his head, he then frowned in confusion as he began to smell a very odd minty smell. Just to check, he raised his hand to his nose and sniffed at it tentatively. He tried to massage the shampoo into his head again, and noticed that the smell got stronger, and that it wasn't mixing with his hair very well.

Then he realised what had happened.

"WHICHEVER STUPID MIDGARDIAN FILLED MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE WITH TOOTHPASTE SHALL REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN." He shrieked angrily.

Upon hearing Loki's cry of anger when passing by the Asgardian's door, the genius, billionaire playboy, philanthropist raised an eyebrow and stopped in his walk towards the cafeteria. Instead, he approached the door and knocked on it lightly, only to find that the door was already slightly open.

Unable to conceal his curiosity, Tony opened the door swiftly and stepped inside Loki's room. "Lok-WHAT THE!"

His questioning call was cut off as a cold bucket of water splashed down the front of him, drenching his clothes and him so that he was stood there looking like an indignant penguin with his newly combed hair having suddenly slipped into a rather soggy state.

"LOKI! DAMN IT. THIS WAS A NEW T-SHIRT." Tony fumed.

At that, Loki poked his head around the bathroom door. Seeing the state in which his friend was currently in, he began to laugh hysterically. "Ahahahah! LOKI'D!" He crowed.

"Shut up you sonofabitch." Tony mumbled irritably. Then he noticed a streak of white in Loki's usually jet black hair. "What the hell happened to your hair?"

Loki's face immediately soured. "Someone put toothpaste in the shampoo bottle, and I think they mixed it with a little bit of glue, because it is taking ages to try and wash out." He growled menacingly, glaring at his friend as Tony started to snort with laughter.

"Hahahaha, joke's on you now." He grinned.

A shampoo bottle flew at Tony's head.

* * *

Natasha and Clint stared at each other as they headed out of the warmth of the Helicarrier and onto the flight deck, both of them heading for their separate planes as they began to mentally get themselves into pilot mode, preparing for their race to New York and back within the hour.

Uncovering the planes one after the other, Clint's eyes filled with anger as he glared at Natasha. "What is this fuckery?" He asked, pointing at his plane. Turning to look at the plane, Natasha started to crack a smile, giggling despite herself.

"Looks like Christmas came early for you Barton."

"Not funny Romanov. That won't come off until we land, seeing as they've been frozen on there."

On the windscreen of Clint's plane, small cotton balls that had been dipped in water had been placed all over the windscreen, and due to the extreme cold of outside air high up in the clouds in which the Helicarrier was flying, they had been frozen to the windscreen and as such were unable to be removed until the temperature climbed above freezing and thawed them out.

Still snorting with laughter, Natasha climbed into her own plane and sat down in the pilot seat, strapping herself in and starting up all the engine. Annoyingly, the front window needed to be slightly defrosted. Heaving a sigh, she flipped a little switch on the panel in front of her to activate the defroster vents.

Immediately, a hail of rainbows leapt up from the vents and coated the windscreen with tiny striped of coloured confetti, sticking themselves to the screen and freezing there, much like the cotton balls had done to Clint's plane.

Natasha stared at her windscreen in disbelief, and she unbuckled herself from her seat and leapt out of the plane, glaring at the windscreen from the outside. "This is unbelievable!" She screeched, turning to Barton so that she could bitch at him.

However, the most she could do was start laughing, as he had managed to get coated in some of the confetti that had sprung up from the vents of her plane, making him look like had been a victim of a pinata opening above him.

"Shut up 'Tasha." Clint sighed loudly.

* * *

From where he was sat at his desk, Coulson had paperwork neatly stacked around the edges of his desk, being very specific about leaving enough room in which he could finish the rest of his work. Frowning, he realised that he'd left one of the papers in the filing cabinet next door.

He stood up and opened the filing cabinet on the other side of the room, delving into stacks of papers that were in there. However, as the phone on his desk started to ring, he stopped and quickly grabbed the paper that he needed before hurrying over to the phone and answering it. "Agent Coulson." He said formally, waiting for a response.

An unusual beep answered him, telling him that he had been hung up on. He blinked in confusion and returned the phone to its holder, sitting down and starting to work on the paper that he had fished out from the filing cabinet. Not two minutes later, the phone rang again. Thinking that the person who had hung up must have done so by accident, he smiled a little and picked the phone up once more.

"Hello? This is Agent Coulson." He answered, keeping a very polite tone.

His smile faltered as she phone beeped at him once more to signal that he had once again been hung up on. Momentarily biting the inside of his bottom lip in thought, he slowly put the phone back and waited for approximately two minutes, in which nothing happened.

Mentally shrugging to himself, he stood and went to put the papers that he had completed back into the filing cabinet. No sooner had he opened it, when the phone started to ring again. His head turned sharply to look at it, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He debated answering it, but gave in and picked it up. This time, before he could even say anything into it, the beep rang out almost from the speaker as though challenging him.

Annoyed, he slammed the phone back into place and growled a little before regaining his composure and straightening his suit so as to remind himself that he was a professional. Standing up, he glared at the phone impassively before heading over to grab an empty file in which to file. He returned to his seat at a slight run, staring at the phone as if daring it to ring.

Which it didn't.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes behind their closed lids and swiftly got up and walked out of the office, deciding that he needed a nice strong coffee to keep him sane.

The second he had walked out of the door, the phone started ringing. Turning on his heel, he sprinted back to the desk and dived for the table, sending his neatly stacked papers flying everywhere as he fumbled around and managed to grab the phone as he fell to the floor somewhat gracefully by rolling off of it. Holding it to his ear, he managed a somewhat winded yet angry yell of 'WHO IS THIS? !'.

The phone's last moments before it hit the wall and became smashed plastic was the tiny irritating never-ending 'beeeeeep' that emanated from it to signal that Coulson had, once again, been hung up on.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they landed.

The only unfortunate thing, was that it was raining. Everyone donned coats, ready to run out into the rain and hurry into the shelter of the new training building. As the Captain passed by Bruce, he gave him a warm smile and as a friendly gesture, handed him an umbrella.

"It'll keep most of the rain off." He shrugged as Banner accepted it gratefully.

As a unit, they all disembarked the Helicarrier, and the moment the touched the ground, Banner opened up the umbrella. Instead of keeping him dry, a shower of a different kind hailed from the umbrella, covering him with a rainbow of confetti and sticking to him and anyone else that was caught in the blast of confetti.

"ROGERS!" Banner shouted over the noise of the rain. "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

Grinning, Steve ducked in through the door of the building, waiting for the others to catch up as they too filed in behind him and stood in the large empty reception area.

As soon as the door closed, Banner - who was still covered in rainbows - rounded on Steve. "Why did you fill my umbrella with confetti?" He asked, sounding a little mystified.

Stark raised an eyebrow as he and the other Avengers joined in on the conversation. "Capsicle? No Bruce, somehow I don't think the 'good ol' Captain' would do something so mean to you Brucie-kins."

"That's not true." Natasha suddenly spoke up. "I can read his face, look his lips are twitching. He's trying not to smile."

"I think we've found our culprit." Coulson said, shaking his head disapprovingly at his idol.

"You are such a hypocrite Rogers!" Tony yelled, pointing at him accusingly before folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Look, we'll call it even. Ok? No more pranks." Steve sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Not even a little one?" Natasha questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Not even a little one." The Captain confirmed.

Loki glared at him a little. "That's not _entirely _fair."

"I'm over seventy years old." Steve snorted. "I'm allowed."

* * *

_**Not many pranks this time, but hey, :D  
This will be the last update ever from this fic.  
It is complete. ^-^  
But I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, so please show me that you did by leaving a review. ^^D**_

_**Aside from that;**_  
_**MERRY CHISTMAS.**_  
_**JOYEUX NOEL.**_  
_**FROLICHES WEIHNACHTEN.**_  
_**Etc...etc. XD**_

_***Fades out to the Tumblr Christmas Theme***_

_**Kai XxxXxxX**_


End file.
